Bilhete
by Sunny Weasley
Summary: Na aula de História da Magia, Tiago manda a Lily um bilhete, que é pego pelo professor antes mesmo de Lily lê-lo. O que será que contém este bilhete? Será que suas palavras afetaram os sentimentos da ruiva?


**Bilhete**

**Lily's POV**

Mérlin, por que a mãe do Potter tinha que ter um filho? Afinal, ele serve para alguma coisa além _tirar a minha paciência_? Não. E esta é a mais pura verdade. Quer dizer, ele é bonito, mas ser bonito serve para alguma coisa? Além de as outras pessoas ficarem te admirando? Não que eu faça isto, é claro. Enfim, aqui estou eu, na aula de História da Magia, mesmo não tendo nenhuma ideia sobre o que o professor está falando ali, na frente de toda a classe.

- Lily – sussurrou alguém ao meu lado. Despertando de meus pensamentos em que eu estava absorta, viro-me e vejo Alice.

- Que foi? – eu sussurro em resposta.

- Você estava com uma cara sonhadora olhando para o Tiago – encolhi-me de vergonha ao ouvir suas palavras, porém, mais uma vez, a culpa é de quem? Do Potter. Afinal, a culpa é dele que me enche o saco daí eu fico irritada e não tiro ele da cabeça por que estou irritada. É uma simples lógica!

- Sonhadora não. – corrigi, ainda sussurrando – Era mais pra assassina, não? Eu quero matar ele, de qualquer jeito.

- Que seja. Ele te mandou um bilhete, juro que não li. – Alice olhou com o canto do olho para o professor, que estava virado para o lado oposto do que nós estávamos. Ela empurrou o bilhete para minha mão e eu o escondi debaixo da mesa. O que o Potter havia enviado? Abri o bilhete, ainda embaixo da mesa. Olhei de esguelha para o Potter e percebi que ele olhava-me com um sorrisinho estúpido no rosto. Levantei a mão direita e lhe mostrei o dedo do meio.

- Srta. Evans! – exclamou uma voz na frente da sala. Eu gelei e corei ao mesmo tempo. O professor havia me visto com o dedo do meio erguido. Mérlin! Isso é culpa do Potter também, claro. Rapidamente, eu aproximei o dedo erguido para minha bochecha e comecei a coçá-la, sentindo todos os olhares da sala a minha volta.

- Estou coçando a bochecha, professor – eu murmurei, com a voz tremendo.

- Ah é? – eu assenti – Então porque ficou certo tempo com o dedo erguido?

- Ahn, porque eu – tentei pensar rapidamente em uma desculpa – Eu estava vendo minha digital.

Nota pessoal: Mais tarde, lançar um _Crucio_ em mim mesma por esta péssima desculpa.

- E porque você estava vendo sua digital? – eu estava ficando nervosa com o interrogatório do professor. A mão com o bilhete tremia e a outra ainda coçava a bochecha. Rapidamente tentei inventar outra desculpa, coisa que eu estava ficando boa.

- Porque minha irmã me disse uma vez que parecia que tinha um formato de coruja na minha digital do dedo do meio da mão direita.

- Você é bem criativa, Srta. Evans. Pela sua criatividade, vou fingir que eu acreditei – meu estômago ainda borbulhava de nervoso. Fiquei meio irritada com o professor por sua resposta, porém a aceitei.

- Obrigada – agradeci a ele. Graças aos céus, ele voltou a dar aula.

Certificando toda hora que o professor não olhava para mim, eu comecei a abrir o bilhete. Não o abri por inteiro, porém vi suas primeiras palavras.

"_Querida e amada, Lily"_

Naturalmente, fiquei irritada por ele chamar-me de Lily, já que eu não dava a ele este direito. Antes de ler o fim do bilhete, rasguei um pedaço de papel e fiz uma bolinha. Mirei-a bem e joguei no Potter, e comemorei internamente por ter acertado sua orelha e então chamei sua atenção. Ele se virou e eu inclinei-me um pouco para frente, e ele fez o mesmo, só que para trás. O Potter estava sentado na frente de Alice, que estava ao meu lado.

- É Evans, Potter! E-V-A-NS, é difícil de entender? – sussurrei. Ele deu uma risadinha, beijou a mão dele e assoprou, mandando um beijo para mim. Eu fingi que peguei no ar e o esmaguei com as duas mãos.

Então, o bilhete. Comecei a abrir um pouco mais quando vejo um movimento a minha frente. Levanto os olhos e vi o Potter com a mão levantada. O que raios ele vai dizer, Mérlin? Eu o observei até que o professor reparou em sua mão levantada, e disse:

- Sim, Potter? – perguntou ele, surpreso, já que Potter não era uma pessoa que costumava levantar a mão em suas aulas.

- Professor, se não é um fruto de minha fértil imaginação, acho que a Srta. Evans está com um bilhete em suas mãos.

Ok, acho melhor eu aquecer minha varinha para lançar um "Avada Kedavra" no Potter. Qual é o problema dele? Afinal, foi ele quem mandou o bilhete! Ele está dedurando a si mesmo! Cada célula de meu corpo se contorcia de raiva dele no momento. Ah, como eu odiava este moleque!

O professor levantou uma sobrancelha, e fitou-me. Eu estava congelada e o bilhete parecia pesar toneladas em minha mão. Então, ele caminhou até mim e espiou por debaixo da mesa e esticou seu braço para mim.

- Dê-me, Srta. Evans – disse o professor. Eu levantei o braço e coloquei o bilhete na mão dele. – Foi você que o escreveu ou você o recebeu? – perguntou o professor sombrio.

- Eu o recebi – disse, engolindo em seco.

- E quem foi que o mandou?

- O Potter! – exclamei com a voz esganiçada. O professor fez um olhar confuso e mirou seu olhar para aquele idiota.

- Sr. Potter? Você confirma o que ela diz?

- Sim, professor. – disse ele, cabisbaixo. Pelo menos ele não negou...

- Então, porque a entregou? – eu podia perceber a surpresa e a dúvida na voz do professor. Sinceramente, por dentro eu estava igual, só que com raiva também.

- O papel parecia ser de um tom diferente visto do meu lugar. Achei que fosse outro bilhete, então a entreguei.

Eu apenas fuzilava o Potter com o olhar. Eu sabia que ele estava mentindo, tinha que estar. Ele não me entregaria, entregaria? Ou isto era apenas um planinho ridículo dele?

O professor assentiu, e por seu olhar, dava pra perceber que ele tentava encontrar o mínimo de sentido naquilo tudo.

- Posso ler para seus colegas, Lily? – perguntou o professor com um sorriso cínico no rosto. Agora eu sentia raiva tanto do Potter quanto do professor.

- Eu ainda não li o bilhete, professor! Não sei o que contém ai. Peço para que não leia, por favor – o pânico na minha voz estava impossível de esconder. Eu sentia muito medo do que o Potter poderia ter escrito, sabe Mérlin o que este menino tem na cabeça!

- Tem algo inadequado, Sr. Potter?

- Se você ler aqui, em voz alta para todos, libera eu e Lily...

- EVANS, POTTER! É EVANS! – eu interrompi-o gritando. Todos em minha volta, principalmente o menino que sentava na minha frente, cujo nome eu não lembrava, tamparam os ouvidos aos meus gritos. Eu me encolhi de vergonha.

- Eu e a Evans do castigo? – corrigiu o petulante. O professor pareceu pensar um pouco em sua proposta. Eu não sabia exatamente o que eu preferia. Afinal, tinha gente que dizia que os castigos deste professor eram tenebrosos, porém eu não tinha ideia do que estava escrito no bilhete. Por fim, eu temia qual fosse sua decisão.

- Fechado. – o professor começou a abrir o bilhete, enquanto meu estômago se revirava de medo, eu desejava desesperadamente sair dali. O professor pigarreou um pouco e começou a ler – _"Querida e amada Lily: Posso perceber que não esta prestando atenção nesta aula, assim como eu. Posso perceber que você é linda como eu. Posso perceber que você é adorável como eu. Posso perceber que você é simpática como eu. Porém, será que eu posso perceber que você me ama como eu te amo? Assinado: seu eterno amante, Tiago Potter."_

Eu estava congelada e com a boca aberta quando ele terminou de ler. Minha pele ainda tremia pelo medo, porém no momento eu não me importava mais com o que os outros pensavam. Eu havia tomado uma decisão, não importa o quanto ridículo e egocêntrico fosse o bilhete. Que tipo de pessoa elogia a outra elogiando a si mesma ao mesmo tempo? Ah, tinha que ser o Potter.

A aula pareceu voar após isto. Minha mente estava bem longe dali, e eu ansiava o final da aula. Quando ela acabou e todos se levantaram e começaram a sair da sala, no corredor eu comecei a correr atrás de certos cabelos escuros e desorganizados.

- Tiago! – chamei, surpreendendo a mim mesma por chamá-lo assim. Ele se virou, o rosto em dúvida, que eu reconheci ser por eu o chamar de Tiago.

- Evans? – disse ele. Eu fiz a mesma cara de dúvida que ele tinha estampada no rosto momentos antes.

- Você nunca me chama de Evans.

- Você nunca me chama de Tiago, então eu entrei na dança.

Eu ri e ele também. Então, eu rapidamente joguei meus braços por seu pescoço e selei meus lábios nos dele. Sim, eu podia sentir a surpresa dele, e acredite, eu não estava muito diferente. Separei-me rapidamente, sentindo todos os olhares das pessoas a nossa volta fixos em nós. Podia até mesmo ouvi-las falando coisas como "Aqueles são Lily e Tiago?" "_A Lily_ beijou o Tiago?".

- Sim, você pode perceber que eu te amo como você me ama. E sim, eu aceito sair com você. Na próxima visita a Hogsmeade, ok?

Tiago ainda me olhava, extremamente surpreso.

- Ahn, sim.

- Ótimo.

Eu dei mais um beijinho rápido em seus lábios e sai saltitando para minha próxima aula.

_N/A: Oiiiie gente. Esta fic foi uma de inspiração repentina, eu espero que vocês tenham gostado. Achei-a meio podre, mas tudo bem. Não se esqueçam da __**REVIEW**__! Beijinhos, Sunny._


End file.
